1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, more particularly to an electrical connector for receiving a card type connector, such as an FFC (Flexible Flat Cable) connector.
2. Description of Related Art
LGA-LGA (Land Grid Array) connectors are widely used to achieve electrical connection between a CPU (Central Processing Unit) to a PCB (Printed Circuit Board). Such connector usually comprises a frame-shape insulative housing and a plurality of contacts arranged as an array in an insulative housing. Each contact comprises a compressible upper connecting portion exposed beyond an upper surface of the insulative housing for compliant contact of the CPU pads, a media retention portion interferentially engaging with the insulative housing, and a lower connecting portion exposed beyond a lower surface of the insulative housing for compliant contact of the PCB pads. Such type connector is convenient to form reliable electrical connection between the CPU and the PCB and is easy to form fine pitch which meets current trends of miniature. U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,022 also discloses a connection between the FPC and a daughter board via the LGA type contacts.
The present invention provides a new design of this type of connector which is utilized for new use.